Puesta de sol
by KurenaiNoAngel
Summary: Una ráfaga de aire entró repentinamente y revolvió sus rojos cabellos. No podía apartar la vista de él. Por algún motivo, esa visión hacía que todas las preocupaciones y atosigamientos que había padecido durante el día se desvanecieran. Volvió a recordar con amargura el campamento. Bueno, al menos de nuevo compartía habitación con él, se dijo.


Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar. Le palpitaban las sienes. Se las masajeaba para alejar aquel dolor de él, pero solo se acentuaba más. El coche le dejó delante de la puerta de la Academia Saotome. Abrió la puerta y se despidió brevemente de su manager, el cual le recordó que no se olvidara de sus compromisos. Subió las escaleras resoplando. Estaba agotado. Eso de llevar doble vida le estaba exprimiendo las energías. Era entrada la madrugada y los pasillos permanecían completamente vacíos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación despacio. La cortina ondeaba delante de la ventana abierta. En verdad hacía calor. La leve luz que entraba era de las farolas exteriores que iluminaban los jardines. Un bulto reposaba calmado en una de las camas. Su respiración era pausada y tranquilizante.

Dejó su bandolera en el escritorio y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Había salido con tanta prisa que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa y seguía con el uniforme de la escuela. Se acercó hasta la cama para verle dormir. Tenía la fina sábana por la cintura y su camiseta estaba ligeramente subida. Le miró de otra vez mientras se desabrochaba la camisa porque tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal. Cuando se estaba desnudando para ponerse el pijama, cayó en la cuenta. Ese bulto estaba durmiendo en SU cama. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Dirigió la vista a la que le correspondía y vio sin asombro que estaba llena de trastos y desecha. Maldijo por lo bajo. Tenía varias opciones. Tirarle al suelo y reclamar lo que era suyo o intentar aderezar la otra y dormir en ella solo por esa noche. Le parecía un poco cruel echarle a patadas, aunque no por falta de ganas, así que se decantó por la segunda posibilidad. Cuando se dispuso a despejar, una soñolienta voz le sobresaltó.

-Toki…¿ya?

El pelirrojo se había despertado. ¿Acaso había echo ruido? Se restregó los ojos con parsimonia y trató de centrar la vista para ver mejor a la persona que había interrumpido su sueño. Cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, era su compañero de habitación, sonrió.

-Hoy también viniste tarde.- tenía la voz pastosa.

-Estuve liado.- se limitó a contestar mientras colocaba todo lo que le estorbaba en una silla.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. Me quedé dormido en tu cama.- se disculpó avergonzado.

-Si, ya veo.- contestó malhumorado.- Ya que estás despierto si no te importa déjame mi sitio.

Otoya se apresuró a levantarse disculpándose de nuevo. Retiró todo lanzándolo estrepitosamente al suelo y estiró las sábanas.

-¡Para! No hagas tanto ruido.- se quejó frotándose la frente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver su expresión.

-Solo me duele la cabeza.- se tumbó y arropó un poco.

-Espero que mañana estés bien, recuerda que tenemos el campamento de verano.

Rayos. Se había olvidado por completo de ese estúpido campamento. Gruñó. Tenía que hacer la maleta y mañana por la mañana no le daría tiempo.

-Te olvidaste, ¿verdad?- qué astuto.

-No suelo prestar atención a las cosas que no me importan lo más mínimo.

-Sabes que tenemos que componer una canción durante esa semana de vacaciones. Y la puntúan. No hiciste tampoco la maleta, ¿a qué no?- chasqueó la lengua.

No tuvo más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Otoya. En apenas una hora todos los preparativos estaban hechos. Se dispusieron a dormir, pero esos pinchazos y martillazos de su cabeza no cesaban y cada vez le era más costoso esconderlos. El pelirrojo sintió que algo no iba bien y, después de batallar, consiguió que le dejara tomarle la temperatura. Tenía fiebre. Insistió en buscar algún medicamento para bajársela pero Tokiya se negó rotundamente. Otoya le dijo que no se dormiría hasta ver que lo hacía él para comprobar que no tenía pesadillas ni delirios y que estaba bien. Trató de discutir, pero era inútil. Si Otoya era algo, eso era cabezota y terco a más no poder. Su agotamiento pudo con todo y en pocos minutos acabó rendido y en brazos de Morfeo.

Se despertó bien entrada la madrugada. El dolor se había desvanecido casi por completo. Estaba sudado, hacía mucho calor. Miró la cortina que ahora permanecía impasible. Ya no entraba nada de aire por la ventana y la atmósfera era pegajosa e incómoda. Iba a retirar la sábana pero algo se lo impedía. Giró la cabeza sobre la almohada, al punto de ver al pelirrojo durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado en la cama. Al parecer no le había dado tiempo a trasladarse a su cama. Eso, o que, como siempre, había hecho lo que le había dado la gana. Su primer impulso fue apartarle. Su pecho subía y bajaba armoniosamente. Tenía los labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa estúpida que se le antojó adorable. Estaba un poco asustado. De un tiempo a esta parte solía tener ese tipo de pensamientos acerca de Otoya. Y todo desde aquel día que estuvo dos días sin aparecer por la academia debido a promociones de Hayato y Otoya le había atosigado a sms y llamadas para saber dónde estaba y porqué no daba señales de vida. En un principio le pareció pesado y agobiante. Pero según transcurrían las horas, le ablandaba el hecho de que su compañero se preocupara tanto por él. Siempre había creído que Otoya era un mero adorno en su vida y que si se portaba de manera amable con él, era simplemente por aparentar, debido a que el propio Tokiya no hacía mucho, por no decir nada, por entablar amistad con él. Gracias a su intento por saber de él durante esos dos días, Tokiya había descubierto que sus continuas charlas e intentos de comunicación, que se podían reducir en monólogos de su parte, no eran por hacer las cosas más agradables entre los dos sino porque realmente Tokiya le importaba. Eso hacía que un sentimiento cálido le embargara y que hubiera dejado de verle como alguien que estaba ahí por casualidad y que empezara a centrarse un poco más en él.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que le siguiera pareciendo ruidoso e hiperactivo. Pero ya no era tan insoportable como antes. Es más, durante esos días de ausencia se podría decir que le había echado hasta de menos. Se había obligado a sí mismo a tenerle más consideración. Incluso Otoya había llegado a hacerle sonreír. Cosa harto insólita para él en esos tiempos. Y eso era algo que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, valoraba por su parte.

Una ráfaga de aire entró repentinamente y revolvió sus rojos cabellos. No podía apartar la vista de él. Por algún motivo, esa visión hacía que todas las preocupaciones y atosigamientos que había padecido durante el día se desvanecieran. Volvió a recordar con amargura el campamento. Bueno, al menos de nuevo compartía habitación con él, se dijo. Era ciertamente un alivio. Aunque tener que aguantar su extremado nerviosismo por estar cerca del mar le iba a costar.

El día amaneció con un espléndido y enorme sol. Como Tokiya se temía, Otoya se despertó más excitado de lo normal. Daba brincos de un lado para otro revisando una y otra vez su equipaje para asegurarse que no se olvidaba de absolutamente nada. Al lado de la maleta yacía su inseparable guitarra, cuidadosamente enfundada. Tokiya no le mencionó nada acerca de que se había quedado dormido en su cama pues cuando se despertó, el pelirrojo ya llevaba al menos media hora dando vueltas por la habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida mientras su compañero tarareaba incansable y se vistió con el uniforme. Otoya llevaba los cascos acomodados en el cuello, con la música a todo volumen desde su reproductor. Tokiya tenía suerte de que su dolor de cabeza hubiera remitido o no habría sido capaz de aguantarle ni cinco minutos en ese estado.

Bajaron al amplio vestíbulo donde ya esperaban el resto de alumnos, incluidos Ren y Masa, el cual le advertía que ni se le ocurriera tratar de conquistar a todas las chicas, Natsuki y Syo que al parecer estaban discutiendo acerca del bañador que debía usar este último, y Nanami y su compañera de cuarto, Tomo. Otoya en seguida corrió en dirección de Nanami emocionado y empezó a hablar alegremente con ella, mientras la chica se sonrojaba. Tokiya se sentía molesto por la situación y el sentirse molesto por algo así hizo que se sintiera aún más molesto. ¿Por qué demonios sus sentimientos iban por libre y eran tan inteligibles? Otoya sonreía estúpidamente como si cada palabra pronunciada por Nanami le hiciera el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Era irritante. Comenzó a reír nerviosamente y a llevarse las manos a la cabeza fingiendo timidez, lo que le hacía más idiota de lo que ya era de por sí. Tokiya no podía apartar la vista de aquella patética escena. Algo le tocó el hombro y se giró violento.

-Vaya Ichi. Parece que te quieren quitar a la chica.- Ren sonreía significativamente. Al parecer no se le pasaba ni una.

Tokiya atrapó por un momento esas palabras. ¿Y si tenía razón y la causa de su malestar eran los celos porque Otoya tonteaba descaradamente con Nanami? Después de todo ella era la única que a pesar de saber su pequeño secreto seguía comportándose como si no hubiera pasado nada y le apreciaba por cómo era y no por quién era. En verdad le agradaba Nanami. Era muy dulce y le había ayudado bastante. Se podría decir que era su chica ideal. Su irritabilidad subió aún más. ¿De qué iba ese imbécil? Él era el único con derecho sobre Nanami. Además, ¿no era su ídolo? En ese instante decidió que haría lo que fuera por conquistarla y así se sentiría mejor consigo mismo y esos crecientes celos hacía esa pareja desaparecerían.

Llegaron cerca del medio día al campamento. Estaba en una pequeña y paradisiaca isla. Durante todo el trayecto, Otoya no se había despegado de Nanami y Tokiya estaba que se subía por las paredes. Había tratado por todos los medios apartarlos para crear alguna oportunidad para hablar con ella aunque fuera acerca de temas banales y sin el mínimo interés para él. Pero siempre estaba Otoya en todo el medio. El hotel en el que se alojarían eran casetas de madera a modo de dormitorio repartidas por la llanura cubierta de arena blanca y retazos de hierba. Constaban de una habitación para dos personas, un baño y una terraza que tenía vistas a la playa, que estaba situada a escasos metros de ellas. Los profesores les repartieron de dos en dos. Tokiya y Otoya entraron en su dormitorio correspondiente. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un pequeño pasillo. A la derecha se encontraba el amplio baño y a la izquierda un enorme cuarto con dos amplias camas separadas por una mesita de noche. Enfrente de las camas había una mesa con un surtido de frutas a modo de bienvenida y dos sillas. Detrás de esta, un gran armario. Justo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación se abría la terraza con hermosas vistas al mar. Estaba separa del cuarto por una puerta corredera de cristal. También tenía una pequeña mesa con un jarrón de flores frescas. Unas escaleras daban acceso directo a la playa.

Era un lugar acogedor. Todo estaba con madera y flores al estilo hawaiano. Se podría decir que era un lugar pintoresco y ciertamente encantador. Otoya abrió la puerta corredera de par en par, emocionado, dejando correr la agradable brisa con olor a sal. Tokiya dejó la maleta sobre su cama y se dispuso a colocar la ropa en el armario. Otoya le imitó, mientras canturreaba alegre. Tokiya se sentía ya un poco mejor y toda la rabia acumulada había desparecido. Era un sitio muy agradable y tenía el presentimiento que después de todo iba a disfrutar aquellas vacaciones. Teniendo en mente, por supuesto, que el objetivo de todo aquello era escribir una canción que luego sería evaluada por los profesores. Antes de acomodarse, les habían advertidos que durante esa semana serían libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Solo tendrían que cumplir con el horario del desayuno, comida y cena, lo cual tampoco era obligatorio pues podrían comer por su cuenta siempre y cuando avisaran. Se programarían actividades extras para los alumnos a las que asistirían aquellos que quisieran. No era un mal plan, pensó Tokiya después de pelearse por el espacio del armario.

Decidió que aprovecharía que Otoya se había puesto a tocar la guitarra para ir a buscar a Nanami. Le apetecía verla y charlar con ella. No estaba del todo seguro acerca de su premonición de celos. Solo tenía claro que le molestaba sobremanera ver a esos dos juntos y, por lógica, la causa debía de ser que a él le gustaba Nanami. Sí, realmente le gustaba. Quizás no lo suficiente como para llegar a denominarlo amor o algo por el estilo, pero sí lo suficiente como para enfadarse si Otoya se acercaba a ella. Estaba frustrado porque ambos habían conseguido romper su habitual frialdad y no-me-preocupo-de-nada-que-no-sea-necesario.

Se cambió de ropa. Se puso una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un bañador largo azul oscuro con una raya blanca en el lateral. Se despidió de Otoya que apenas le escuchó de lo centrado que estaba en su música. Caminó por la orilla de la playa con cuidado de que no se le mojaran las deportivas. Escudriñó a su izquierda buscando a Nanami. Solo había un puñado de estudiantes jugando a vóley y otros tantos deshaciendo sus maletas. Continuó caminando. A unos metros delante de él empezaba una pequeña jungla de la cuál salía música. Eran unas instalaciones también de madera y semejantes a dónde se alojaban ellos. Al parecer era el edificio principal del hotel. Desde allí se podía ver la recepción y al fondo una piscina de aguas turquesas con una cascada en el centro. Siguió adelante. Había una figura apoyada en el tronco de una palmera contemplando las olas con aire distraído. Tenía una libreta y un bolígrafo entre las manos.

-Ah, ¡Ichinose-san!- saludó cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

-¿Interrumpo?

-No te preocupes.- sonrió amable. Tokiya se acomodó a su lado.- Trataba de buscar inspiración. Quiero terminar la melodía cuanto antes para poder disfrutar de esto como unas vacaciones.- aclaró perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-Es un sitio bonito, ¿verdad?- Nanami asintió.

-Cierto, ¿cómo te va con Hayato? ¿Mucho trabajo?

-La verdad es que estoy bastante agobiado.- confesó recostando la cabeza contra el tronco rugoso.- Al menos esta semana la tengo libre. Y menos mal, porque se me había olvidado por completo que era el campamento.- rio ante su propio descuido.

-Tómatelo como unos días de descanso y aprovecha. Te vendrá bien.

-Sí. Mi única preocupación es acerca de la letra.

-No tendrás problemas. Eres bueno con estas cosas.

-Mi fallo es al cantar… falta de sentimientos, ya sabes.

-Me parece increíble que como Hayato seas capaz de remover corazones y que luego como Ichinose-san no puedas poner corazón en tu voz. ¡Ah! Lo siento, eso fue muy atrevido por mi parte.- se disculpó rápidamente sonrojándose.

-No te preocupes. Tienes razón. Quizá es porque como Hayato me siento presionado a hacerlo y eso hace que como Tokiya inconscientemente no quiera intentarlo.

-Ichinose-san. A mí me da igual si eres Hayato o Tokiya. Yo creo en ti y sé que si te lo propones, eres capaz. Eres un gran cantante y mucha gente como yo está esperando a que se lo demuestres al mundo.-sonrió.

Tokiya también sonrió. Esas palabras eran ciertamente reconfortantes. Realmente le gustaba aquella chica. Su manera de pensar y su sinceridad. Pero es como si faltara algo. Esa chispa que debía encender la llama del amor. Tampoco era que le preocupara demasiado, no era propenso a enamorarse y el amor no era algo imprescindible en su vida. Pero seguía preguntándose que era lo que le faltaba a Nanami para que él sintiera algo especial por ella. Estaba perdido en esas divagaciones cuando unos gritos conocidos le alcanzaron. Otoya avanzaba corriendo por la orilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el brazo en alto, saludando efusivamente. Vestía solo un bañador parecido al de Tokiya pero en rojo.

-¡Tokiya! ¡Nanami!

-¡Itokki-kun!- devolvió el saludo alegre.

-¿No estabas con la guitarra?- preguntó asqueado. De nuevo se presentaba ante él esa bonita estampa de Otoya y Nanami juntos que le producía arcadas. Otoya se sentó al otro lado de Nanami y la abrazó cariñoso lo que hizo que a Tokiya le hirviera la sangre. Le costaba admitirlo, hacían buena pareja.

-Ya, pero me apetecía verla.-tocó la punta de su nariz lo que hizo que Nanami se sonrojara. Lo que le faltaba, que encima se pusieran mimosos en sus narices. Se levantó molesto.

-¿Ya te vas?- Otoya se le había quedado mirando fijamente.

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- por no decir que gracias a él se le habían quitado las ganas de permanecer más tiempo allí.

-Hasta luego Ichinose-san.- se despidió Nanami.- Nos vemos en la cena.

Según iba regresando, echaba pequeños vistazos a aquella escena. Estaban muy juntos y acaramelados. Nanami se reía y Otoya también. Le enfadaba. Mucho. Ver así a Otoya. ¿Acaso él no era la única persona que le veía en esa forma? ¿También se comportaba así con Nanami? Su enfado crecía cada vez más. Por la actitud de Otoya parecía que se la iba a declarar en cualquier momento. Definitivamente hacían buena pareja. En su cabeza pasaban las secuencias de cómo acabaría esa situación. Primero Otoya miraría tímidamente el suelo a la par que abría su boca. Diría algo así como "Ey, Nanami". Ella le miraría y entonces despegaría la vista del suelo y sus ojos se encontrarían. Se sonrojaría y escupiría las palabras torpemente como un adolescente primerizo. Nanami se sorprendería y muerta de vergüenza aceptaría sus sentimientos. Por último, Otoya la cogería delicadamente del mentón y la besaría, acompañado por el ruido de las olas. Que enternecedor.

Tiró las deportivas al suelo con fuerza al llegar a la habitación, entrando por la terraza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él antes no era así ni mucho menos. No es que no tuviera sentimientos pero se podría decir que nada de su alrededor le afectaba o al menos no tanto. Se metió en la ducha. El agua empapó sus cabellos y su piel, recorriendo su cuerpo, cálida. Cerró los ojos. El rostro de Otoya seguía grabado a fuego en sus pensamientos y no tenía intención de marcharse. Se recostó contra la fría pared. Su mente fantaseó con la idea de que toda la escena que había imaginado acerca de la declaración de Otoya, fuera dedicada a él. Que el mentón que cogiera con dulzura y los labios que besara fueran los suyos. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Era una locura. Una absoluta locura. Entonces… ¿por qué el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza? ¿Por qué sentía las mejillas encendidas y una ligera sonrisa se había plantando en su cara?

Estaba furioso. Consigo mismo por tener ese tipo de pensamientos que rozaban lo obsceno. Además estaba celoso de OTOYA no de NANAMI. Y eso era algo que tenía claro. ¿O no? Se lavó rápidamente el pelo dejando su cabeza en blanco. Se puso los pantalones del pijama con parsimonia y fue hasta la habitación, secándose el pelo. Fuera se veía una preciosa puesta de sol. La silueta de Otoya se recortaba apoyada en la barandilla.

-Veo que ya has vuelto de estar con Nanami.- trató de no sonar muy borde. Otoya se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó un poco al verle. Su pelo escurría, llenándole el pecho desnudo de pequeñas gotas de agua.

-Sí. Llegué hace unos cinco minutos.- se apresuró a contestar, desviando la vista.

-¿Has conseguido que Nanami sea tu novia?- se notaba la amargura de las palabras, aunque tratara de disimularlo.

-¿Eh?- abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo.- apretó los puños y le encaró.- ¿Acaso te crees que no me he dado cuenta? Estás loco por ella. Se te nota en cómo la miras y la tratas. Pensé que conmigo era con la única persona que te comportabas de esa forma tan… abierta. Pero al parecer no. Así que dime, ¿estáis juntos?

-No sé de que estás hablando.- se sentía un poco asustado. Era la primera vez que veía a Tokiya así.

-Cuando fuiste a hablar con Nanami, al lado de la playa, era para declarártela, ¿verdad? Estabais muy tiernos y tú te acercabas mucho a ella. No tienes por qué mentirme.-hazlo. Miénteme. Dime que no eres suyo.

-Sé que eres Hayato.- a Tokiya le sorprendió esa confesión. Se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir en ese momento?- Un día hablando con Haruka le dije que estaba preocupado por ti.-prosiguió ignorando la expresión de su rostro.- Aparecías muy entrada la noche en el cuarto y agotado. Conmigo nunca hablabas así que supuse que por mucho que te preguntara no querrías responderme. Ella cambió de tema. Me pareció un poco sospechoso, pensé que quizá sabía algo. La presioné y al final acabó confesando que en realidad Hayato no era tu hermano gemelo, que eras tú. Me contó todo y me pidió que no te dijera nada, que era secreto y se había sincerado conmigo era porque realmente me veía preocupado por ti. La prometí que me mantendría al margen a cambio de que todas las cosas que la dijeras al respecto me las contara, quería saber cómo te encontrabas y si estabas bien puesto que tú no estabas dispuesto a compartir tu otra vida conmigo. A partir de ahí, te esperaba despierto todas las noches inquieto. No quería dormirme hasta que no hubieras llegado. Traté de hacer cosas que te animaran porque te notaba muy agobiado aunque tú siempre fingieras que estabas bien. Comencé a reunirme a menudo con Haruka para preguntarla por ti. Pensé que si nos veías tan juntos sospecharías algo por lo que fingí que estaba de alguna manera interesada en ella. En cuánto te fuiste de la playa y dejaste de mirarnos, la pregunté que habíais hablado.

Cuando dejó de hablar, se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ellos dos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan absolutamente estúpido? Todo este tiempo Otoya solamente había pensado en él y él había estado ignorándole. No solo eso, si no que además se había enfadado con él porque creía que iba detrás de Nanami cuando todo había sido una estratagema para saber acerca de cómo se encontraba y tratar de ayudarle. Se sintió el ser más miserable. Otoya miraba el suelo, con las mejillas rojas. El corazón de Tokiya volvía a latir con fuerza mientras se reprochaba interiormente una y otra vez. Se odiaba. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz. El inconsciente e hiperactivo Otoya estaba preocupado por una persona que lo único que hacía era mandarle callar porque le molestaba con sus ruidos e incesantes tarareos. Por una persona que se podría decir que era la frialdad personificada.

Tokiya le cogió de la mano y tiró de él, hacía su propio cuerpo. De la sorpresa y el movimiento, Otoya tropezó y cayó al suelo con Tokiya encima de él. Tokiya posó su mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo en un impulso e intento desesperado y le besó. Fue por accidente. Su primer pensamiento fue apartarse inmediatamente, pero no quería. Las cosquillas que le recorrieron no querían detenerse y siguió en esa posición. Los brazos en principio laxos de Otoya, le rodearon por la húmeda espalda y notó como cerraba los ojos. Se apegó aún más al cuerpo desnudo de Tokiya. Sus corazones palpitaban en los oídos. El sol seguía descendiendo en la línea del horizonte. No eran conscientes del paso del tiempo. Simplemente estaban ahí, los dos, fundidos en un beso eterno. Tokiya no quería despegarse, pero la falta de aire le obligó. Otoya le miraba completamente sonrojado. Seguían sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Al final resultaba que el malestar de Tokiya se debía a la presencia de Nanami cerca de Otoya. Le sorprendió un poco pero no le disgustó. Si su corazón latía por aquel que tenía en frente suya, debía seguir aquel instinto. Después de todo aquel chico no le desagradaba del todo. Y el saber la verdad acerca de lo que había estado haciendo Otoya últimamente le había terminado de convencer. No estaba seguro de que fuera amor el sentimiento que le embargaba. De todas formas nunca se había enamorado en serio. Pero sí sabía que eso que sentía era muy diferente de las otras veces y tenía la impresión de que era incontrolable y que se desbordaba por su pecho.

Acarició su pelo rojo como el fuego, bajando por la nariz y tocando levemente su punta. Sí, le gustaba Otoya. Incluso podía afirmar que le quería. Sonrió ligeramente y el pelirrojo le acompañó. La tensión de hace unos minutos se evaporó totalmente. Otoya cerró los ojos tímidamente y entre abrió los labios. La sonrisa de Tokiya se amplió. De nuevo se fundieron en un beso mientras la letra de la canción que tendría que escribir se formaba rápidamente en su cabeza. Hablaría de amor. De su primer y, aunque no lo sabía, único amor. Mientras tanto, las olas rompían contra la playa. Al parecer, se perderían la hora de la cena. ¿Y qué importaba eso? No, ya nada importaba. Solo ellos dos. Nada más que ellos dos.


End file.
